A Second Can Change Everything
by MercuryDestiny
Summary: An Accdednt happens...A Semi almost kills Ami..and now she also has amnisa..What's to happen (Done in Wordpad, Not cleaned up yet)


As the Battle ended, the Five Seera Senshi detransformed and chuckled lightly. The youma wasn't as tough as they though it might be. "Where is everyone heading?" Usagi asked loudly. Minako and Rei metioned the movie that they wanted to see and Makoto said something about catching up on some homework...and some sleep. They all then tured to the realy quiet Senshi then, "What about you Ami?" Ami shook her head, "I guess go back home and do what I was doing..." "Studying?" The rest chimed. The blue haired girl blushed and nodded, "I am I that predicatable." "YES!" Once again their voices rosie in unison. She shook her head and then begain to walk off, "Well I have to get going anyways....Ja Ne Minna-chan!" She called her goodbye and started off home. Nothing seemed to be wrong as she walked down the quiet nighttime streets of Toyko. It was quiet...Until a Semi lost crontrol and barreled towards the young girl...crushing her in between it's front grill and a brick wall. She barely had time to scream before passing out. Her Senshi cominucator dropped to the sidewalk. A Woman looked out her apartment window and screamed when she saw the accedent and called 911. (AN: Okay...I'm just useing 911 because that's pretty much the only emergance number I know! So :P) After about 5 minutes, Rescue Teams tried to extract the driver and the very squashed Ami from the wreakage. They had to back the Semi up to get her out of there. As they caught her, they quickly loaded her onto a streacher and rushed her to the nearest Hospital...One far away from where her mother worked. In the ambulance, she begain coughing up blood, showing the attendants tha she was more criticaly injured then they orginaly thought. As soon as they got to the Hospital, they quickly put her through Surgery to try and keep her alive...But...If anything was to keep her alive...it was an experament. The experamnet was Cybernetics. The Cybernetic parts would take the place of any injured beyond repar parts and keep the person alive. They checked out everything, From her feet to her skull and even her brain. The extent of her injurys was a long list. Shattered right arm, left leg and rib cage were the worst of their worries. They didn't know what else to do! They quickly put the Cybernetics in and crossed their fingers as she was sewed up again that she would be alright.  
  
RING! The sound of the telephone was deafing to Usagi as she still worried about Ami. She had gone missing for the last 2 days...The last time she saw her was at the Battle. She picked up the reciver and spoke, "Moshi- Moshi? Tsukino Usagi speaking?" "Usagi-san?" The shakey sound of Ami's mother, Aika Mizuno, was on the other side. "What's wrong Mizuno-san?" Usagi spoke softly. "It's Ami..." The voice of the strong woman the Senshi knew as Ami's mother sobbed. "NANI?" Usagi yelped. "Ami's...Supposavly...been Kiddnaped. They found her watch just ten minutes ago..." Usagi sat down hard in a chair. Ami's Watch...err..Comunicator was found? 'I hope she's alright...and not Captured...' Usagi though to herself as she reassured Aika that she would talk to the Police about when she last saw Ami. As she hung up the phone, she sent out a Alert to the Inner Senshi, an Alret that said, 'MEETING NOW!'  
  
~*~Where am I? ~*~  
  
"She's Wakeing up!"  
  
"I see...be ready to ask her the questions..."  
  
~*~Ugh....What happened? Where am I?~*~  
  
"Miss....are you alright? Can you talk?"  
  
".....Hai...I can..."  
  
Sapphire eyes opened to see a pure white room that made her close her eyes in pain, "Careful there Miss...Can you tell us your name?"  
  
~*~ My...Name?...I...I...~*~  
  
-SAVE.....HER....KRYSTAL!!!!!!!- ~*~ Krystal?...Is that my name?~*~  
  
"....I think it's Krystal....I don't know though..."  
  
"Okay...You have Amnisa Miss..and Let me explain about your new self..."  
  
"My new what?" She sat up straight, only to be pained by her back and arms...along with her rib cage, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" She screamed before laying back down, her eyes open. "I told you to hold on miss...You were in a Sever accdent and you almost died...We were able to save you by useing this new technoalgy called Cybernetics..." The docter when on to explain what she was now. She listenened and learned that she was okay to go in water and that in no way was she in any danger. She nodded her way through the rest, her mind tired and her body still weak. "You will be out in about 4 days..Then we will give you a new home and let you go back to school and go on with a normal life alright?" Ami, Now Krystal, nodded and lay back down, letting her weary body rest for a while. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Ami B: Hey all! New FIC! Heh...ChibiUsa's change WILL be up soon and I am working despreatly on The New Life Fic and Lost Fears as well. I need someon to awnser the question at the end of Seperated Senshi if you want to see more and I am thinking on what is next for When Angel's appear...I am working on another fic that happens after When Angel's appear but I'm trying not to write it too fast! ^^;; Well...Enjoy this for now. Yes...Ami is now a Cyborg...AND SHE'S COMMING AFTER YOU!! No...I'm jokeing...Heh..I though of this for an RP and then thought, "Wait...THIS IS A GREAT IDEA FOR A FIC!!" So I sat down, Logged...er...Got Disconnected from the Internet and started this. I hope you like ^^. Until later, JA NE!!! *Runs from Lita Maxwell's Anime Mallet of Doom and glares at her with her GLARE-O-DOOM!!!* 


End file.
